Scorpio Milo
Scorpio Milo (蠍座のミロ, Sukōpion no Miro) is one of the prominent characters of Saint Seiya. He is one of the Gold Saints. He is the guardian of the 8th House in the Sanctuary, the Scorpio Temple. Personality and background Kurumada introduced Milo in vol.7 of his manga. Though in the manga the first Gold Saints introduced are Aiolia and Saga, Kurumada didn't reveal their rank until further volumes. The first Gold Saint he introduced revealing his rank was Virgo Shaka, in vol.5. In the anime adaptation, these introductions occur in the same manner, although Shaka's is delayed and the first Gold Saint that appeared fully wearing a Gold Cloth was Scorpio Milo. Milo is the Scorpio Gold Saint. Since his main technique inflicts immense pain to its victims, Milo always gives his opponents the option to either surrender, or become insane due to the unbearable pain. He also sees great importance in the pride of the Gold Saints and seems to be always ready to clean the name of his companions. Even so, he is a noble warrior who can admit defeat even against a weaker or inferior enemy. Since Milo fought Hyoga, he spoke to Aquarius Camus in a way that led the fans to believe they were close friends. Apparently, this was made official since the anime adaptation of the Hades arc of the manga included more interaction between them and they are depicted as friends in Saint Seiya Episode G. Chronology (Episode G) It first appears when Leo Aiolia fight against Lithos father, Milo crosses Virgo's house to protect Leo was left unprotected, but not to meet with Aioria precisely. After the meeting appears in Golden where he discusses with other saints on Aioria. Appear much later, to protect Aioria when resting after the fight against the Titan , although not like the idea at all. There he faces Hector , a hero of the Trojan War revived by Pontos , Milo manages to overcome without major problems with his Scarlet Needle. During the battle againstKronos, the Titan releases three giants: Hoplisma nephritis (Jade Armor) and Margarites Drakon (Pearl Dragon) . One of the beasts attacks Aioria but Taurus Aldebaran protects Leo. The beast attacks with fire Aioria Aldebaran who protects and sacrifice his body for the attack, but Shura destroys the attack with his Excallibur . The dragon's attacks with needles of water but Aquarius Camus saves with Diamond Dust and the giant Nephritis attacks and seems to be the end of them and this time Virgo Shaka saves. Milo attacks giants and that causes the three giants are released on them asks Aioria and Aldebaran launch it on them. Aldebaran throws Aioria who uses his Lightning Voltage to fulfill the promise he made to Kronos and Hyperion . Cronos see Aioria to achieve and teases Leo's wishes. For a change we have a discussion on the grounds of both Milo do to protect the earth and Camus by Athena and his comrades, after a talk is ready for battle against Margarites Drakon (Pearl Dragon) . Milo attacks the giant but he defends his deadly breath. Milo protects camus the attack and noted that the speed of this beast is amazing. Camus has discovered that in fact the magic dragon is protected by creating a barrier. Camus creates a plan to break that barrier Milo with his Scarlet Needle, Camus trust best friend. The dragon attacks Camus with a ball immense water pressure. Camus defends the beast attacks but also Milo. Camus stops the attack with Ice Coffin . The beast still continued its deadly offensive and Camus freezes its dunamis to protect Milo who attack with stylus withcosmos raised to the maximum. Milo attacks with his Scarlet Needle Antares followed. Without suspecting what Camus dragon attacks him with his Aurora Execution . And after freezing destroys Milo definitely. Chronology (Saintia Sho) Milo become a Anti-hero when served a evil guy (Saga) but fought against Eris, a Athena and Saga common enemy. He save Shoko from Eris possession (gives she to Kyoko and proposes to Kyoko became a saint) and after, wanting correct his mistake, goes to kill Eris (now, in the Kyoko body). After the classic series chronology, Milo, as good-doer, goes to fight against Kyoko, now, a villainess. Chronology (Manga) Milo became a Gold Saint at an early age. He had already been granted the Gold Saint status and the Scorpio Gold Cloth by the time he was 7 years old. Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Officials Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Deities Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good